


Running around

by from within (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Space Knights, Space Royalty, space everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/from%20within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Pornalot 2016, challenge one: Authority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running around

"Do you have _any_ idea what you've gotten us into?" Percival asked, hand patting his hip absent-mindedly. He was obviously regretting not having a blaster or some other kind of weapon on his person.

"Relax," Gwaine said. "No one here knows us."

"Oh, that makes things so much better," Percival grunted. "It's still fucking _Mercia_."

Gwaine ignored the remark. "Come on," he pushed Percival after the last of the staffers leaving the ship. "Follow the crowd."

As nervous as he was, Percival somehow retained the impatient, yet polite image normal people would present while undergoing a routine check after long trip. When he saw them let him go, Gwaine smiled and stepped up. Before he could say anything, the Guard gave him a toothy grin.

"Ah, lord Caerleon."

Gwaine's smile froze on his face. He tried to feign innocence. "Excuse me, who?"

The fist in his face let him know exactly how much they believed him and how much respect they had for his true self.

The lovely nurse made sure to tell him _there was a young gentleman who requested you never seek him out again_.

*

"How am I expected to never speak to you again when you’re in my court so often?" Gwaine murmured.

Percival didn't look at him. His fingers clenched around the base of his glass. "Your father's court," he corrected.

Gwaine shrugged, then realised Percival couldn't see him. "You're not here for my father, though."

Percival turned to him, and his face was furious for all of a second before he took a closer look at Gwaine. He hesitated. "You haven’t healed."

"No." Gwaine took a sip. "My father thought it was a proper punishment."

Percival raised an eyebrow. "Denying you your medicine?"

Gwaine waved a hand. "It's not that bad." He noticed a few noblemen were keeping their eyes on them for a bit too long. "Come with me."

Percival sighed and put his glass on the table. "Gwaine, I told you—"

"I meant outside," Gwaine added quickly and motioned towards the large doors leading out. Percival gave him a long look, then followed it with a small nod and pushed his chair back.

Gwaine didn't get a second to enjoy the sight of Caerleon's moons visible from the hallway's transparent walls before Percival said, "We need to stop."

"I thought we already had," Gwaine said slowly.

Percival shook his head. "No. I mean it this time. I can't keep running around."

"Why not?"

"There will come a day when my family will depend on _me_. I can't support them if I'm three planets over, rotting in a cell like some... Scoundrel."

"You mean like me." Gwaine huffed. "This is your father speaking, not you." He saw Percival clench his teeth and prodded on. "You don’t have to be like him, Perce."

"And what else do I have?" Percival spat out. "A different identity every day? Enemies on every planet? A disgrace to my family, is that what I get to be?"

"You get to be with me!" Gwaine stepped closer and waved a hand towards the hall behind. "I don't want this. Any of it. I know you feel the same." He pulled Percival closer. "We can leave it all behind," he whispered against his lips. "For good."

Percival let out a desperate groan. "They'll see us," he whispered in reply, but kissed him nonetheless. Gwaine took his hand and led him away.

*

Gwaine pushed him to sit on the bed and got down on his knees.

"Please," Percival said and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can’t kneel before me."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows, utterly confused. "We've done this before," he noted.

"Not in your _palace_ ," Percival whispered, mortified.

Gwaine paused. Was this the same man who'd travelled through half the empire with him with only the—stolen—clothes on his back not a month ago?

He grinned and ran his hands over Percival’s thighs. "My father's palace," he clarified.

Percival bit on his lips. "You're the Prince," he insisted quietly. "It's not right."

Prince was just a superficial title, and Gwaine's father only called himself King to satisfy his pride. "And yet you’re loving it," Gwaine realised. Percival looked away and Gwaine barely suppressed a grin. "The ground we're standing on does not matter. I was a prince the first time we fucked. The next thirty, too."

Percival turned to him and smirked. "Have you been counting?" he asked and pulled him up. Before he could get disappointed, Gwaine found himself in Percival's lap.

"Maybe," he mumbled in a kiss and shifted, his cock jerking when Percival moaned. "Wouldn't you count the times you got to be with a Royal Knight, my lord?"

"Don't," Percival warned, his hands pulling on Gwaine's clothes.

"What is it with you and titles?" Gwaine mumbled. "Why haven’t you told me before?"

"Because that's what you fucking hate," Percival groaned and rolled Gwaine onto the bed. "And it's all I want," he continued, lifting Gwaine's shirt to press hot kisses on his skin.

"What?"

Percival glanced up at him. "To take care of you," he said simply and pulled at the hem of his trousers. He took a hold of Gwaine's cock. "The knight to your prince."

"You already are," Gwaine said weakly as Percy took him in his mouth. "We don’t need anything else, we—just, fuck—"

Percival hummed and sucked on him until his name was the only thing Gwaine remembered. When he went to kiss Gwaine afterwards, mouth still tasting of come; that was when Gwaine decided he'd rather disgrace his entire family than ever go a day without his knight.


End file.
